


Paperwork

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Nick knew that everyone assumed he didn't like paperwork. They were wrong. His disdain was reserved for unnecessary paperwork and the kind of red tape the Dean had lived for. He marked essays, he wrote letters of recommendation, he advised on theses, and now he produced anomaly reports, all without complaint. It was the endless stream of forms to be filled, that he shoved to one side and ignored. And if Sir James Bloody Lester thought he was going to complete form HSE14-7/1 just because Stegasaurus dung was considered a hazardous and/or toxic material, then he had another thought coming.


End file.
